


Come In From The Cold

by Ninjababe



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Americans (TV 2013)
Genre: Crossover, Gen, Spoilers, Stealth Crossover, unconventional writing style
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-04-21
Updated: 2013-04-21
Packaged: 2017-12-09 02:01:52
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 294
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/768677
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ninjababe/pseuds/Ninjababe
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Nick has a deal for a certain someone...</p>
<p>Major spoilers for first season of the Americans.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Come In From The Cold

**Author's Note:**

> Major spoilers for first season of the Americans.
> 
> I don't know why this story got written this way, but the story insisted...
> 
> Rated Mature because Amador has a very bad cursing problem.

_Fuck, it's cold…_

The first thought after gasping awake. Quickly followed by…

 

_Why is it so dark?_

**BANG!**

_Holy shit… there's no room to move. I'm naked, lying on cold metal, covered in a sheet, and surrounded by a metal tube._

**BANG!**

 

_What the fuck is going on? Am I in hell? Or is this some new torture by the KGB? If so, where the flying fuck did my gut wound go?_

**BANG! BANG!**

 

**BRIGHT!**

_OW! Light is blinding! Can't see!_

"I'm sorry, Agent Amador. I thought I'd time to at least open the drawer before you woke up…"

 

_I'm naked, under a sheet, and cold, and you're sorry you weren't here in time? What the fuck!_

"I know this is confusing, but let me try and explain…"

 

_Sure, you can explain… Just, explain why I'm naked, not dead, and suddenly don't have a knife wound in my gut… And, why the fuck am I in a morgue drawer?!_

"Agent McCormick gave your file to me because he wanted to make sure you had back-up in case your first death was violent. And, looks like it was…"

 

_What? What the fucking hell! I fell asleep, a prisoner of the KGB, with massive pain in my side… Then, woke up, one hundred percent fine. What the hell?_

_  
_"I know this is disconcerting… But, I can explain everything… First, my name is Nicholas Fury. I'm the director of Strategic Homeland Intervention, Enforcement and Logistics Division. Yes, I know it's a mouthful… live with it."

 

_I go from cold metal tube to bright lights and some secret organization courting me? I **am** in hell…_

"Again, I know this is confusing, but let me say, you're going to want to listen to the deal I have for you…"

**Author's Note:**

> Of course Fury would know about immortals... And, Agent McCormick is Matthew McCormick, an FBI agent from the Highlander episode 'Manhunt'. Which means, yes, Highlander is the stealth crossover...
> 
> I've been thinking about this scene off an on since the episode where Amador died... Did I want to do infinity serum Fury, or non-infinity serum Fury... Mostly, because it would change his station in SHIELD. I can see infinity serum Fury being the director of SHIELD for 20+ years (Since The Americans takes place in the 80s). But, non-infinity serum? He'd still be an agent, not director.


End file.
